Rock, Lovesongs and Music: A Sorato Travel
by Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker
Summary: Básicamente esta historia es una seguidilla de songfics sobre mi pareja favorita de Digimon: SORATO. Primer invitado: The Who y su "I can't explain". Reviews please : .


**Rock, Lovesongs and Music: A Sorato Travel (A Digimon fic)**

**By Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker.**

**Disclaimer:** Nada, pero absolutamente nada me pertenece. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Las canciones usadas en esta historia le corresponde a sus respectivos creadores.

**Summary:** A veces, un sentimiento tan complejo como el amor puede ser imprevisible, desconcertante y un poco dificultoso de digerir. Una chica timida quiere decirle al aparentemente inalcanzable chico de sus sueños lo mucho que le gusta. Lo que no sabe ella es que ése chico también siente algo por ella. Sorato y algo de Michi.

**Timeline:** Después de los sucesos de Digimon Adventure 02.

_Chapter 1: Un día normal en la escuela._

_Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! Verán… luego de haber vuelto a ver Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure 02 –que dicho sea de paso que he rememorado mi infancia puesto que Digimon era uno de mis animes favoritos junto con Sailor Moon, así que no se sorprendan si hago alusiones a mis animes y videojuegos, películas, libros y prrrr xD favoritos en mis fics xD- he decidido hacer una historia con mi pareja favorita de Digimon: __**SORATO**__ (también es muy posible que salgan otras como __**Michi**__, __**Kenyako**__ o __**Takari**__)! . Y como he decidido unir esta historia a otra de mis más grandes pasiones en esta vida: La música rock, el cual da como resultado que esta historia se transforme en una seguidilla de songfics y como sigan siguiendo esta historia, aprenderán a conocer música rock. So, prendan sus computadores, acomódense bien en sus asientos y disfruten de esta historia que les he preparado. Read&Enjoy :)._

_En este primer capítulo he elegido la canción '__I can't explain__ ' (My Generation, 1968) de la banda británica de Rock Psicodélico/Duro (Psychodelic/Hard Rock en inglés),The Who. Por qué? Por que me pareció perfecta para empezar esta historia, puesto que es la historia de un chico/a que no puede explicarse por que siente algunas cosas cuando está cerca de la persona que le gusta y de lo bien que se sentiría si le contara todas las cosas que siente por esa otra persona. Y muchas veces es así como parten nuestras relaciones sentimentales cuando somos correspondidos, verdad?. A unos les sudan las manos, otros tartamudean o dicen tonterías sin mucho sentido, otros sienten mariposas en el estómago o etcétera cuando estan cerca de su objeto de deseo y en cuanto confiesan y son correspondidos, sienten un gran alivio y felicidad. Bueno, ya no les sigo dando más la lata y ahora sí que pueden disfrutar de esta 'sorateada' historia._

_**I Can't Explain [The Who]**_

Aquella pelirroja se dirigía hacia la escuela con mucho apuro. Todo por culpa de la misma escuela. Si no fuera por ese mentado trabajo de Física que le tuvo hasta bien tarde anoche y que tendría que entregar en unos pocos minutos más. Pero la excusa del trabajo era perfecta para encubrir la verdadera razón por la que ella hace días que no dormía bien. Esa misma razón encubierta era la que le hacía sonreír como una estúpida sin motivo aparente. Y _ésa_ razón estaba más bien relacionada con cierto músico que era su rubia debilidad. El mismo que solía adornar sus mejores sueños últimamente.

Ese día lunes ella se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. No había oído la alarma de su despertador y terminó levantándose tres cuartos de hora de lo que usualmente solía levantarse. Al más puro estilo de _Serena Tsukino_ de _Sailor Moon_. Consecuencias: una ducha corta con agua fría, un desayuno a medias y con suerte, se había alcanzado a lavar los dientes. Todo eso en menos de 20 minutos. Lo peor de todo es que se llevó un buen regaño de parte de su madre. No alcanzó a oírlo del todo puesto que tenía que irse en cuanto antes al Instituto. Mientras tomaba camino para irse, la mente de la chica empezó a divagar en el tema favorito de ésta. Lo peor es que ese tema no dejaba de asediarla durante todo el día aunque ella quisiera. Ése tema tenía nombre de chico. Ése tema llevaba por nombre _Yamato Ishida._

_Got a feeling inside (Can't explain)._

_A certain kind (Can't explain)._

_-Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz… -_iba pensando Sora -el nombre de la muchacha- como si estuviera en medio de una ensoñación mientras sus atléticas piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo- _¡Maldición! ¡Deja de pensar en __él__ y mejor concéntrate en inventar una buena excusa para el profesor Fujiyama para que te disculpe el atraso!_

_I'm freezing cold (Can't explain)._

_Getting down in my soul..._

Si en situaciones normales la mente de la chica nunca le daba un respiro, con mayor razón se ponía más frenética cuando se trataba de Yamato. El chico de los sueños de Sora y uno de los mejores amigos de ella. Era uno de los tipos más populares del Instituto aparte de ser el lider de una conocida banda llamada _Los Lobos Adolescentes_. Tenía ejércitos de fanáticas que lo seguían a todas partes y nunca pasaba inadvertido gracias a su particular apariencia, debido en buena parte, a la ascendencia francesa de su madre.

Mientras las brisas matinales le ondeaban su cabellera de fuego y sin parar de correr, la chica decidió mirar su reloj para ver que hora marcaba. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana así que de cualquier forma había valido la pena todos sus esfuerzos en la mañana. Al llegar al instituto, decidió aminorar el paso para no llegar agitada a clases. De repente, Sora oyó un par de voces familiares. La chica torció el cuello hacia atrás para ver quienes eran. Eran los hermanos Yagami y para variar, venían peleando.

-Apúrate Taichi, que voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa –le apuró la pequeña Yagami.

-¿En serio? No te veía tan preocupada por la hora cuando te estabas arreglando para ir a la escuela –retrucó el muchacho.

-¿Y cómo andamos por casa? Si llegamos a esta hora fue por tu culpa, no te levantabas nunca y no conforme con eso te diste una ducha de casi media hora y te comiste tu desayuno con una tranquilidad desesperante –remató Hikari con el ceño fruncido- Si a ti no te importa llegar tarde, bien por ti. No sé tú, pero a mi no me gusta llegar tarde.

-¡Cállate! –le hizo callar Taichi a su hermana.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le espetó Hikari.

-Mujeres –susurró Taichi mientras miraba a su hermana alejarse.

Molesta, la pequeña y menuda Yagami se separó del camino de su hermano para juntarse con sus amigos para ir a sus propias clases. Taichi simplemente la ignoró. No pasó mucho rato y divisó a su pelirroja amiga entrando al Instituto.

-¡Hey Sora! ¡Espérame! –vociferó Yagami para que su amiga lo escuchase a la distancia.

-Eh... hola Tai –le saludó la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola Sora –Taichi le devolvió el saludo a la muchacha- Oye, ¿se puede saber por que vas tan apurada?

-¿No es obvio, Taichi? –replicó Sora todavía frenética- ¡Me quedé dormida y...!

-Relájate Sora –la frenó Tai-. Fujiyama tuvo que atender algunos asuntos y faltó el día de hoy. Así que no hay motivo para apurarse tanto.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Sora escéptica.

-Por que Yamato me lo dijo –respondió Tai de lo más descaradamente tranquilo-. Lo que pasa es que yo lo llamé para que le dijera a Fujiyama que me iba a atrasar un poco. Por qué tú comprenderás Sora, que a diferencia tuya, cuando yo me quedo dormido ni siquiera hago ni el menor esfuerzo en tomar desayuno apurado. Hace mal para el estómago

-Taichi, eres incorregible –le reprochó su amiga.

-Ya lo sé –contestó Taichi divertido con sus habituales verborreas matutinas -. Mamá y Kari me lo dijeron en la mañana como mínimo unas tres veces cada una. Además no es mi culpa que me lleve tan mal con los despertadores. Si la hora fuera mi esposa ya nos habríamos divorciado por diferencias irreconciliables.

Con una sonrisa en la cara debido a las tonterías que hablaba su mejor amigo, Sora y Taichi se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases. Estaba hecho un desastre y el bullicio era insostenible. Pero antes de que los dos entraran al aula, algo rubio salió huyendo despavorido desde la sala al más puro estilo _Ranma 1/2_. Era Yamato, y al parecer estaba huyendo de Jun y sus amigas. Por que dicho sea de paso, la mayor de los Motomiya había decidido cambiarse a la misma preparatoria de los chicos para quedar en la misma clase de Yamato para así acosarlo y atosigarlo cada vez que tiene oportunidad como está acostumbrada a hacerlo. Tal vez como lo haría una _Sakura Kasugano con su Ryu Hoshi si esto fuera Street Fighter._

-Pero Ishida-san... ¡Yo te amo! –gritaba Jun emocionada tratando de acorralar a Yamato.

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Tú no eres mi tipo Jun! –respondió Yamato alterado- ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez por todas!.

-Pero Ishida-san... ¿Qué tiene la estúpida de Takenouchi que no tenga yo? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta ella! –preguntó Jun histérica armando lo que parecía una barata e inoportuna escena de celos.

-Por que claramente –contestó fríamente el rubio destilando desprecio con cada palabra que decía y sin percatarse de la presencia de nuestra pelirroja favorita. Taichi le punzeteaba con el dedo en el hombro al rubio, pero éste no se dio ni por aludido, es más, le mandó un manotazo- ella _sí _es el tipo de chica con la que me gustaría estar. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que no es ninguna estúpida fangirl interesada. ¿Entiendes?.

- _Le intereso _–pensaba la chica frenética-. _No, olvídalo Sora, por que seguramente Yamato lo dijo para librarse de la tarada de Jun... sí, eso debe ser. Él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo._

_I said I can't explain_

_I'm feeling good now, yeah, but (Can't explain)._

Las caras de estupefacción de los presentes se hicieron notar. Aunque su mente dijera otra cosa Sora todavía estaba anonadada con lo que acaba de decir su rubio amigo y parecía querer que se la tragara la tierra. Jun parecía que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier minuto y si de ella dependiera, ya le habría practicado un _fatality_ como los de _Mortal Kombat_ a Sora. Taichi no paraba de reirse de las reacciones en las caras de Matt y Sora. Por su parte e inexplicablemente, Yamato sentía un tremendo alivio.

-¡Qué lástima que no traje palomitas de maíz para disfrutar todo este espectáculo! –dijo Taichi en voz alta, fiel a su costumbre de amenizar las grandes situaciones que ocurrían masticando algo-. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

- ¡Deja de reírte, insensible! –Jun le espetó a Taichi de la nada- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!.

- ¡No me estoy riendo de ti! –le contestó Taichi ofuscado- ¡Simplemente estoy feliz por mis amigos! ¡Bruja!

Sin decir nada más y lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sora, Jun decidió marcharse de allí para no seguir haciendo el ridículo delante de todos.

-Eh... yo creo que me tengo que ir, Tai –Sora logró soltar algo por fin-. Los veo luego a todos.

-¿Pero por qué te vas? –preguntó el moreno claramente confundido.

-Por que tengo cosas que hacer –contestó la pelirroja apurada y queriendo dar fin a todo este bochorno-. ¡Adiós!.

Y habiendo dicho esto, la pelirroja salió lo más rápido que pudo, perdiéndose rápidamente en los pasillos del Instituto antes de que Yamato se pudiera haber percatado de su presencia.

_I'm dizzy in the head, and I'm feeling blue,_

_Things you said, maybe there too_

-Oye Yamato –dijo Taichi de repente-, ¿Te diste cuenta que Sora lo vió y lo escuchó todo?

-¿Sora estuvo aquí? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

-Sí, estaba detrás de tuyo y de hecho se acaba de ir –contestó el moreno.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Yamato poniéndose más pálido de lo que ya en realidad era- ¡Ahora ella debe estar pensando que soy un un pobre y triste idiota!

-No lo sé Matt, pero lo que si sé es que vas a tener que darle una muy buena explicación a Sora acerca de todo esto –dijo Taichi con una sonrisa socarrona-. Así que anda poniendo tu mejor cara, ajajajajaja.

_Punto para Yagami._

-Cállate imbécil –el rubio hizo mandar a callar a Yagami antes de irse a atender sus propios asuntos-. ¡Mira quién viene allí! ¡Que te diviertas cotilleando y cotorreando con Tachikawa!

_Punto para Ishida. Empate._

- ¡Y tú diviértete tratando de explicarle a Sora todo lo que pasó ahora, jajajajaja! –contestó el moreno burlándose de el portador del emblema de la Amistad mientras lo veía alejarse- ¡Y será mejor que le des una buena por que ella no se conformará con poco!.

Y en efecto, no pasó mucho rato y Taichi se percató de la presencia de su castaña favorita. Ella prácticamente corrió a abrazarlo y a darle un piquito en la boca. La Pink Lady más kawaii de Odaiba había hecho su aparición.

-¡Hello darling! –le saludó la chica con su mejor acento norteamericano- ¿Pasó algo, cariño?

-Por supuesto que sí, mi amor –conestó Taichi mientras tomaba de la mano a Mimi-. A Yamato se le salió que le gustaba Sora, ¿puedes creerlo?.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Mimi abriendo los ojos como platos- Mi amor, me tienes que contar todo... ¡con lujo de detalles! –finalizó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel día lunes había transcurrido con bastante tranquilidad y sin mucho alboroto después del incidente de la mañana. Después de la suspendida clase de Física y el recreo, en donde literalmente nuestra pelirroja favorita se la pasó prácticamente escondida en el baño de mujeres para que a nadie se le ocurriera interrogarla. Claro que eso también iba dirigido a Mimi y Miyako, por que por muy amigas que fueran de la chica, los status de chismosas de ambas dos no se los quita nadie (_-No importa kawaii, yo y Miya-chan podemos esperar aquí todo el día hasta que se te ocurra soltar algo –dijo Mimi mientras estaba ocupada en otra caseta leyendo el último tomo del manga de Marmalade Boy. Sin más remedio, Sora se vio obligada a salir de su caseta para contarles todo lo que pasó a sus amigas._).

Después , en la clase de matemáticas que no pasó mucho más allá de que entregaron los exámenes de la semana pasada de los cuales, a Taichi le fue pésimo en comparación a sus dos amigos (_-Entiéndanme, soy como Sailor Moon –saltó Yagami mientras escuchaba estoicamente las burlas de Ishida y los reproches de Takenouchi- siempre he sido un desastre para las matemáticas. Resultado: nota máxima para la pelirroja, buena nota para el rubio y un reprobado para el moreno._). En la clase de Historia, el profesor les encargo un trabajo de investigación individual sobre el periodo Edo (_-No voy a ayudarte Taichi y fin de la discusión –lo cortó Sora con firmeza antes de que se explayara en las mil y una razones de por qué ella debería ayudarlo en el trabajo. Traducción: Ello significaba que la chica tendría que hacer todo el trabajo mientras Taichi sacaba la vuelta olímpicamente._). Y al final del día en la clase de Inglés, los chicos se quedaron haciendo traducciones como siempre (-_Al menos podrías conjugar los verbos como la gente ¡Mandril! –se burlaba el rubio mientras se percataba de un grosero error de traducción de Taichi. Fail para Yagami. Sora desde luego que se molestó con Yamato por que no le gustaba que se burlaran de esa manera de su mejor amigo. Resumen: Sora notó tranquilamente de un error aún más grosero que el de Taichi en la traducción de Yamato. Resultado: Epic fail para Ishida y no hace falta describir la reacción de Yagami. Ishida había quedado como un tonto delante de Takenouchi en frente de Yagami. Impresentable._). A la hora de marcharse, todos tenían que hacer. Sora tenía entrenamiento de Tenis y depués tenía que irse a ayudar a su madre en la florería. Taichi había acordado irse a tomar un helado con su kawaii castaña antes de irse a su entrenamiento de Fútbol y Yamato tenía que irse a ensayar con la banda.

_-Residencia Takenouchi, bien entrada la noche…_

-Bien cariño, te bañas y te vas a acostar ¿si? –le decía Toshiko a su hija mientras ésta bostezaba- Y no te mojes el pelo.

-De acuerdo mamá –contestó la pelirroja-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches cariño –replicó cariñosamente la señora Takenouchi a su hija.

Habiendo dicho esto, la chica se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha tibia antes de dormir. En cuanto terminó se fue a su pieza para ponerse su pijama. La pelirroja aprovechó estos momentos de soledad para hacer unas reflexiones sobre el día de hoy.

-_Quizás no haya sido tan malo –_reflexionaba la chica para sus adentros-_ por que dudo que Yamato bromee con lo que pasó en la mañana. Él no es así. Bueno que sea lo que el destino quiera que sea._

_I'm getting funny dreams again and again._

_I know what it means but_

Con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, nuestra pelirroja favorita se fue a la cama a dormir inconscientemente pensando en su _rubia debilidad_, como todos los días.

_-Residencia Ishida, a la misma hora..._

_I can't explain. I'm freezing cold._

_When I say it to you, I feel good._

-… me estaba burlando de Taichi y Sora se percató de ése estúpido error de traducción mientras Yagami se desternillaba de la risa burlándose de mí ¡Quedé como un imbécil delante de Sora! ¿Por qué tendré que ser tan estúpido cuando ella...?– decía Yamato molesto mientras Hiroaki se reía a carcajadas con las anécdotas de su hijo mayor- ¡Papá! ¿Me estás escuchando o no?

_I can't explain (Can't explain)._

_When you are there (Can't explain)._

-Disculpa hijo, si te estoy escuchando pero eso no es nada –dijo Hiroaki como si fuera de lo más normal.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Yamato confuso.

-Bueno, si tirarle un café a tu madre, que dicho sea de paso iba vestida con un abrigo blanco, francés y carísimo en invierno mientras vas corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad para llegar a tiempo y encima regañarla por que no se quita de la pasada sin disculparse, no es ser más estúpido... –rememoró Hiroaki con cierta nostalgia.

-Ya me imagino la cara de histérica de mamá insultándote en francés mientras le gritas que se corra de la pasada... –las andanzas estudiantiles de Hiroaki le habían devuelto la sonrisa a Yamato.

-Lo que te quiero decir hijo es que, en la vida, siempre hay alguien más estúpido que uno –finalizó Ishida padre antes de mandar a dormir a su hijo-. Y ahora vete a dormir.

-Está bien, buenas noches papá –se despidió el muchacho de su padre.

El chico se fue a su dormitorio con lentitud. En cuanto llegó a su pieza sopesó las palabras de su padre y era probable que tuviera razón. Pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos pensando en su _arma de distracción masiva preferida_, es decir, su pelirrojo_ cielo, _su querida_ Sora Takenouchi._

**KAKO*.**

Bueno, este es el final del primer capítulo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo : ). Antes de hacer algunas aclaraciones, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se dan la molestia de leer esta historia y dejar un review. De antemano, muchas gracias.

Estoy bastante abierta a las sugerencias bien planteadas, así que si tienen dudas con la redacción o si quieren sugerir otras canciones, adelante (siempre y cuando pertenezcan al género del rock), pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando sea con respeto y que yo el visto bueno a la sugerencia.

El hecho de que hayan salido muchas burlas hacia Tai no significan que no me guste como personaje, de hecho adoro a Taichi y siempre me lo imagino como una versión masculina de Serena de Sailor Moon xD. Despreocupado, bueno para comer, para pelear con Kari (de la misma forma en que Serena peleaba con Sammy, su hermano chico) y los videojuegos, y bastante malo en la escuela.

Vimos algo de Michi y prometo que en los próximos chapters veremos algo de Takari y Kenyako. También veremos más apariciones de Mimi, Miyako, Kari, T.K., Ken, Izzy, Daisuke y los digimons.

Y por último, me hubiera encantado que el _**Michi **_hubiese sido oficial pues creo que Tai y Mimi tienen más en común de lo que les gustaría aceptar.

*Por si no lo saben Kako significa "fin" en croata xD.

_-música de sinopsis de capítulos de Digimon...-_

_En el próximo capítulo la Reina nos dirá por qué es tan importante tener alguien a quién amar. Y por supuesto que Sora y Yamato se darán cuenta de ello mediante métodos bastante poco ortodoxos. ¿Quién de los dos logrará quebrar la barrera de hielo?. Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Rock, Lovesongs and Music: A Sorato Travel._

_Bye : )!_


End file.
